Waking Up In Vegas
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Stiles wakes up from a blacked out night from drinking too much. He doesn't remember anything from the night before, so how did he get the ring on his left hand finger and why was there a half naked Derek Hale in his hotel bed?
1. Throat Insurance

_**Why are these lights so bright?  
Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?  
Why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'cause now we're partners in crime**_

**_Katy Perry - Waking Up In Vegas_**

* * *

_** Chapter One - I need Throat Insurance. **_

I silently let out a yawn as I stretched out in front of me. Last night was nuts, and I didn't remember anything that happened! I sighed before sitting up on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes open and let out a slight yawn again. It was bright in this room, It made me wince. I tried to remember what happened last night. I remembered Peter keep giving us booze because we defeated the alpha pack. I remember talking, even laughing with Derek before blacking out. I shook my head and sighed out loud. I rubbed my hands together but stopped when I felt something on my left ring finger. I gulped before looking down to see there was an actual ring on my left hand ring finger.

I looked down to my body to see I was in the nude. I looked up to see I wasn't in my hotel room with Scott. Where was I? I slowly turned to see if there was anyone in bed with me. I closed my eyes and breathed out. I was pretty sure there wasn't going to be anyone in the same bed as me. There couldn't be, right? I turned my body slowly before slowly, I mean, slowly opening my eyes to almost have my eyes ripped out of my head. I wasn't going to be alive to see tomorrow, I knew that for a fact. Maybe, i'll just accept my death right now and be happy with it.

I almost died because there was a half naked Derek in the same bed as I was. I knew he was attractive to me, and I was totally into him but I didn't want to get hitched to him. I didn't want to die, also. Was this my idea? Probably. I slowly turned before I quietly got off the bed to get on my clothes. I rushed on my pants while tripping and falling all over the place. I really wanted to know if Derek and I, Stiles, were married, so I tiptoed over to the other side of the bed to almost cry out. He was wearing a ring too, and I knew this was real. I sprinted quietly out of the hotel room not making a noise. I went down to the fourth floor, where Scott and I, were staying. I banged on the hotel room door because I probably didn't have room key anymore.

"Stiles?" Scott rubbed his head when he opened the door to see me. I pushed him in the room and slammed the door behind me. I walked into the room and started to pace. To say I was worried about my well being was an understatement. Scott told me to stop and tell him what happened last night. I asked him why he didn't remember either. "I don't know, we all drank a lot last night! I don't think I remembered my own name! Don't you remember anything?"

"Dude! I wish I did. I mean, just look at this!" I shoved my left ring finger in his face. "LOOK AT THIS! I AM MARRIED TO DEREK HALE! I AM FREAKING OUT MAN. I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"YOU'RE _MARRIED_?" His eyes went wide as baseballs and I nodded faintly. I ran to my suitcase and packed everything up. I told him that we needed to go back to Beacon Hills before Derek woke up and realized that he was married to me. Scott packed as fast as I did but I was faster since I didn't want to die or get in the hands of Derek Hale. "Dude, let's check out and leave."

"Let's go!" I was out of the hotel room before you could even say hi. Scott followed, closing the door behind him. We checked out and ran to cab that was waiting in the front. we jumped in and rode it out til we got to the airport. We got there in about twenty minutes and I bought our airplane tickets to beacon hills. "Dude, let's go home and get me some throat insurance!"

Scott laughed at me as I just narrowed my eyes at him.

xox

Once i got into my room, I locked all the windows and made sure that Derek had no chance of getting into my room. I wasn't going to leave my room ever again. Nope, never. I wasn't going to risk my life with Derek out there on the loose. I closed the curtains and made sure everything was good for the twentieth time. I relaxed in my spinny chair for a bit till someone startled me from knocking on my door.

I gulped as I reached out my hand to twist the knob. I imagined it was Derek behind my bedroom door and shoving me down on the ground to rip my throat out. I shook my head before opening my door to my fate. I opened the door to find my dad on the other side and I breathed out in relief. I wasn't going to get my throat ripped out tonight."Dad! How are you? Are you eating healthy?"

"Yes, Stiles. I'm eating healthy and I'm fine." My dad sighed as he raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged and laughed lightly. He told me that he was going to be working late and wouldn't be home for til late at night. I told him it was fine, and that I would stay guard of the mighty old' house. "Oh god, make sure you don't get into trouble okay?"

"Me? Get into trouble? Pft. Are you sure you got the right person? I never get into trouble."

"If you say so, Stiles. " He said his goodbyes and left to work. I closed my bedroom door and leaned my back on it. I closed my eyes to breathe out a breath I was holding in. I was so nervous that Derek would show up anytime that I didn't take time to breath and figure all this out. I was married to Derek, and I left without a word or a letter. When Derek finds me and realizes I am his... husband. He's going to rip my throat out in the most painful way possible. Fun, this will be totally fun. Maybe I could tell him that we could get a divorce and never talk about this ever again.

I fear that It'll be harder than it looks.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_I hope you like it. I came up with this idea this morning! Please tell me if you want me to keep writing and adding to this. xox - marlie._**


	2. Flashbacks & Fear

_**Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear**_

_**Carrie Underwood - Last Name**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Fashblacks & Fear**_

* * *

"_Cheers! We have successfully defeated, and not killed anyone but the headmaster!" Peter raised his glass to clink it with everyone else's. Everyone was pretty drunk and disorderly already. They didn't even clink glasses with Peter, they just laughed and had fun. Isaac didn't drink though, he just went up to his room for the night. It was only Stiles, Scott, Derek and Peter who were celebrating the defeat of Deucalion. Stiles and Scott were underage but Peter obviously didn't care. "Deucalion is dead, and everyone can sleep soundly tonight and the night after that."_

_"And Cheers to that buddieee!" Stiles screamed out before laughing with Derek. Scott decided to go to bed and not drink anymore since he didn't even know his name. Scott left and Peter decided to leave Derek and Stiles alone with the laugh fits. Stiles leaned onto Derek and said the weirdest things he knew about. Derek just pushed him off lightly and shook his head. He told Stiles that he was a weird beautiful looking child in a slur but Stiles still caught it. "you think I'm beautiful? Thanks, man. You're pretty beautiful yourself."_

_They started to flirt with each other, and more the drinks came the more they were touchy feely with each other. Stiles wanted some fresh air, and to look around Vegas, of course. Stiles basically had to drag Derek out of the bar. Derek brought a bottle of Vodka with him, and Stiles just shook his head. They stumbled through the city of Las Vegas until Derek stopped suddenly. "Stiles, we should go there and get hitched. It's a one in a million chance that we're in vegas at this point and time! We should do something outrageous! Plus, what happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas!"_

"_Derek, I think I should take you to your hotel room now. You're, we're not thinking straight I mean, I don't even know where we are at the moment. So, let's go-"_

"_Stiles, just let loose!" Stiles mumbled about how Derek never lets loose, so why should he? Stiles sighed and give in before he told Derek that in the morning that Derek couldn't blame him and rip his throat out. Derek promised him that he wouldn't before taking a gulp of vodka. Stiles snatched the bottle and took a big swing of it. If he was going to do this, he needed some motivation from something. Derek grabbed Stiles arm and dragged him to the Wedding chapel. Stiles dropped the bottle of vodka on the ground and cursed. What was he going to use for motivation now? "C'mon!"_

_They finally got into the place and it looked like what they did the movies. White, pink, and red with an Elvis in the altar. Stiles didn't like it, and especially the smell. It smelt like stale cigarettes, and old whiskey. Stiles stood there awkwardly as Derek talked to the woman behind the counter. Derek turned to wave him over and Stiles sighed before approaching them. The woman told him the he has to sign the wedding certificate to make it final. Stiles signed it reluntically. Stiles didn't want to get married but Derek scared him, and Derek was drunk, so he didn't want to get his throat ripped out anytime soon. Stiles was soon directed to the altar with Derek. _

_They were told to turn towards each other and to hold each others hands. Stiles grabbed Derek's huge hands in his and looked into Derek's eyes. The Elvis impersonator read everything that a priest would say and pronounced them husband and husband. Elvis told them that it was time to kiss each other. Stiles almost screamed out in a panic. He was going to kiss Derek? He was going to pass out for sure. Derek grabbed Stiles head to press their lips together. Stiles closed his eyes as they were making out. Their lips fitted perfectly together it seemed but Stiles couldn't make himself like it. He knew after tonight, that derek wouldn't want him like this. If he liked it, then he would start feeling something for Derek, and would break his heart when Derek rejected him. _

_Stiles just hoped he wouldn't get his throat ripped out tomorrow. _

xox

"I can't do this!" I cried out to Scott. We were in the hallway at school. It was the end of the day and Scott was trying to make me go see Derek. I was not going to. I might be brave but I wasn't going to sign my own death certificate! Scott told him it was too late and Stiles looked at him like he was nuts. There was no way it wasn't too late too to go home, or not to do this. "What do you mean? Stiles, me, is going to go home and lock all my windows and doors again. Goodbye."

"Derek is outside, so you have nowhere to go" Scott told me gently and I felt lightheaded. I grabbed onto the lockers and slowly slid down to the floor. I was on kneeling on the ground and breathing heavily. This was the end of Stiles, I just know it. I was going to get my throat ripped out. I stood up and breathed out. I turned to my best friend and hugged him tightly. "Stiles, are you okay?"

"No, but I'm going to face my fears aka Derek Hale. If he's going to rip out my throat, so be it. I'll know, and you'll know I died with my dignity." I nodded at him before heading out to the parking lot. My plan was to avoid Derek and speed walk to my jeep. I breathed in before opening the school's door to the outside world. I stepped out noticing Derek leaning on his camaro. I gulped before attempting to speed walk to my jeep without getting noticed but I knew I was spotted. I felt someone tugging me back and I fell on the floor since the person, I presume it was Derek, was strong. I looked up slowly to see it was Derek. "Hello Derek! It's so nice to see you today. How are you?"

"Stiles, get up." Derek spoke in this authority voice. I gulped before clumsily getting up from the pavement. I stood in front of him and whipped myself off. I was staring at my husband, who looked like he didn't know what to do or at least thinking about what he was going to do. I gulped again and breathed out. I wasn't going to say anything before he does. I felt uncomfortable and nervous under his gaze that he didn't let up. It was like he was trying to figure me out which there wasn't really anything to figure out about me. I was so simple, you could write a three page page book about me. "We need to talk."

"Yeah? Do we?" I questioned him back which just made him angry and grab me to basically throw me into the passenger side of his Camaro. I cursed at myself and my stupidness sometimes. Why did I always get myself in these situations? First, I got myself married to Derek, now I'm going to get my throat ripped out. Lovely, Stiles, Lovely. "Derek-"

"Don't talk." Derek hissed at me and I stayed silent. Well, this was going to be a great car ride.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**I want to thank all of you who reviewed and followed this story. Thank you. You guys are great! I'll probably update in a day or two! Yay! I know someone of you wanted to know what was Derek's reation to the whole married thing and he will tell Stiles how he reacted next chapter. WoOO. lol**_

_**but thanks, and I will see you soon. **_

_**xox - marlie.**_


	3. The Meeting

_**In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat**_

Blink 182 - First Date

* * *

_**Chapter Three - The Meeting**_

* * *

We arrived at Derek's loft and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was past nervous, I was buggin' out everywhere. I was going to die, and I didn't even say goodbye to my dad. Will he still eat healthy when I'm gone? I deeply hope so. I didn't want his health to worsen when I'm gone. I sat down on the empty chair when we got in. I turned to Derek who sat across from me. He looked passive but yet his face was blank. What was he waiting for? "Um, so. you're not going to rip my throat out?"

"No, why would I do that?" Derek raised his eyebrow at me. I sighed out loud in relief I could see my dad and Scott again tomorrow. I was curious why he wouldn't, I was the one who probably suggested that we should get married. I stared at him blankly and looked around to see if I was actually in Derek's loft. I was, so why isn't he getting mad at me for this? I ran my left hand threw my hair and stopped when I realized when I had my ring on. I never took it off because I was faithful. "Stiles. we, um, we need to get a divorce. I hope you know this.."

"Trust me, I know." I wanted this divorce over with and done with. I looked down in my lap and played with my fingers. My gut was doubting me and I swallowed it down.

"And I'm sorry." I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. I asked him "What?" and he tilted his head to the right. Why was he apologizing to me? He hasn't done anything wrong. I was the one who wanted to get married and stuff. So why did he apologize to me? OH! He probably regrets having sex with me. Wow, we had sex. Realization clouded my thoughts and face. I lost my virginity to Derek Hale. I shook my head before paying attention to Derek. "I was the one who wanted to get hitched. It was my Idea.. you told me it was crazy but I made you and I'm sorry. This is my fault. When I woke up that morning, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't in control, and I didn't like it. I was too drunk, and I could barely remember what happened. I don't know how I got so drunk. Isaac had to tell me who I was hitched too. I felt like I messed up your future when I heard this. I want to fix this, Stiles. I'm going to fix this."

"What? I didn't do this?" I jumped up and fist pumped in the air. I was happy that this wasn't me for a change. I sat down and became calm for Derek. Derek's face was stern as he looked at me. I just sighed out loud. What is going to happen now? Did I was to get a divorce? I did. I think I did. I mean, would I be happy with Derek? Could I be? So many questions, so little time. I groaned and rubbed my temples. "When are we getting this divorce, per se?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I have school tomorrow. It's tuesday!" I exclaimed. He wanted me to skip school just for getting a divorce? No way! I had to keep my grades up, and I've already missed too much school. I had to stay on the lacrosse team, and that needed a D and up grade average. i'm not going to keep up my a's if I keep missing days. I shook my head and rubbed my temples again. This whole thing was stressful and complicated. "I have to stay in school, Derek. I have to keep up my grades to stay on the lacrosse and so I can pass the year."

"Too bad, we have an appointment tomorrow in the courts." He barked in his scary voice that I backed off. Derek was unsettling and it was freaking me out, a lot. I nodded quickly and looked down. In the courts? That sounded no fun and I was scared out of my pants. Why did he just say tomorrow was the day and not make it sound like judgement day. I was so not looking forward tomorrow. "You'll meet me here at ten. You understand me, Stiles?"

"Yeah.." I understand fully. "I get it."

xox

"Tomorrow! What am I going to tell my dad when he get's the phone call that I wasn't at school?" I shouted to Scott over the phone. I was having a mental breakdown to say the least. I ran my ran over my face. What was I going to do and What was I going to wear tomorrow? I tried to relax into my computer chair but it wasn't relaxing. "This is not good! Plus, what am I suppose to do tomorrow? Stand before a Judge? I-I can't do this! No! No!"

"Stiles, you're going to be fine. A little nervous but fine." Scott told me over the phone. I placed my elbows on the desk in front of me. I put my hand on face to rub my temples and try to get relaxed. "How did Derek react to this whole mishap?"

"He basically... told me it was his fault and he felt really bad about it. It's not like I don't appreciate it, I did. It was just weird to hear it from him. Derek's reaction was staring at me blankly and not give me anything to go on! It was unsettling to be honest." I sighed as I shook my head. Derek was very unsettling at the 'meeting' or whatever you want to call it. I would never want to relive that scene in my whole entire life. That includes tomorrow, too. "And I never want to feel like that again. I feel like Taylor Swift should come in and write a song about it. Seriously dude, if you were in that room. I swear to god, you would probably cut threw the tension with a knife."

"I'd rather not, to be honest." Scott chuckled lightly over the phone. I hear him speak to someone and I sighed as I knew he had to be with Allison. I never seem to have best friend time anymore. "Hey, look I need to go. Call me after the hearing?"

"Yeah, fine. Have fun with Allison as I claw out all my hair. I'll call you, I guess." I laughed before hanging up on him. I dropped my cell on the table and rubbed my face with my hands. I was so s

tressed because all of this. Why did this happen again? Oh, yeah the great thing called booze. I groaned out really loud because I thought I was alone. "I wish I had someone to talk to. my life is such shit, Stiles. Get it together. You are probably a bad husband too."

_**"**__**Talking to yourself?" I snapped my head to the voice in my bedroom. I never thought he would come here...**_

* * *

**_Please review._**

**_I know this was pretty crappy but I did my best. lol I can't wait for the next chapter though hhehehehe._**

**_Here's some questions your going to need to question or whatever in the next few chapters. _**

**_1. What's going to happen in the divorce court?_**

**_2. Are they still going to be married?_**

**_3. It seems too peaceful in Beacon Hills, what's going to happen?_**

**_4. Is Danny and Ethan going out?_**

**_5. Is jackson coming back or?_**

**_- xox Marlie._**


	4. Court of Hell

_**He said, "Look at you, worrying so much about things you can't change  
You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way"  
He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me,  
"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?  
Don't you dream impossible things?"**_

_**Starlight - Taylor Swift**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four - Court of hell**_

* * *

I was pacing in the court house room where they placed us. We were suppose to wait here till they called us in. I was anxious and nervous of course about what they were going to say. I was dressed nice in a white dress shirt, and black skinny jeans. I breathed out but that didn't help at all. I rubbed my clammy hands together for awhile. This was so nerve racking and unsettling. I wanted this divorce overwith and done with. Derek cleared his throat and I stopped to turn to him. "What?"

"Are you going to stop pacing?" He snapped at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. I started to pace again just to get on his last nerve. He can't tell me what to do. He is not my alpha or dad or anything from that sort. Okay, he is my husband but not after a few hours or minutes. I ran my hands furious in my hair and complained that they should've called us in by now. "Can't you just be patient for now?"

"No!" I basically shouted at him and flailed my arms around. I didn't want to wait to find out, I wanted to get in there and find out if I'm going to be divorced. Did I want to be divorced? Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I? I mean, it's not like I have any feelings for Derek, do I? So many questions running through my head at once. "I just want this over with, ok?"

"Me too but it won't come any faster if you keep pacing like that!" He barked at me and I rolled my eyes at him. I was done with his whole barking orders or anything anymore. I wasn't going to put up with it anymore. I ignored him and I kept pacing like a madman. what was taking so long? We could've been divorced by now! My mind raged but my gut was telling me different. My gut was happy, even joyful that it wasn't calling us in. I didn't understand why my gut was telling me this but I just swallowed it down again. "how long have we been here Stiles?"

"For an hour!" I sat down next to Derek on the red leather couch. I rested my elbows on my thighs. I placed my cheeks into my palms of my hands. I hated waiting. I couldn't think of anything worse than waiting for an answer or to do something. It was horrid and rubbish. I hated it with a passion. The door finally opened to reveal a lady in a suit. She nodded and told us it was time to go in. I almost jumped in joy. "Finally."

We proceed into the courtroom, we walk past the pews and the gate. I was directed to the left and Derek was directed to the right. I looked at my wedding band and sighed. This would be the last time I would see my wedding band on my finger. We all stood when the judge came down to sit on her chair. Derek and I had to stay standing though and I fidgeted with the hem of my plaid shirt. The judge cleared her throat and called the court to order. "Hello, I'm Judge Christina. you must Be Derek Hale and.. Genim Stilinski?"

"Y-yeah." They had to use my first name? I shook my head in embarrassment. It was a conjoined name from my father's name and mother's name. It was bad, so that's why I go by "Stiles". The judge shook her head and just continued.

"I see here you've been married for about four days, or three. Is there a reason you want a divorce after three or four days?" She asked as she looked skeptically to us. I gulped and pointed to Derek. I wasn't going to explain this, He was going to. He got us married, so he has to get us unmarried. Judge looked at Derek and Derek looked passive. "Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stare at me?"

"We got drunk in Vegas, and got hitched." Derek told her sweet and smoothly. The judge moved her glasses to the end of her nose and groaned. She shook her head and I looked at Derek. Derek looked at me and I cocked an eyebrow. He just shook his head and turned to the judge. "And that's what happened and we want a divorce."

"I've had so many of these cases before. They want to get a divorce because they didn't want this marriage or he's an asshole and I don't want to be married to an asshole." The judge explained and I just stared at her like she was nuts. What does this do with us? We just wanted to get a divorce, nothing fancy. I sighed as the judge looked like she was in deep thought. She smirked and cleared her throat. This could not be good. I just had a gut feeling on this. "You know what, have you decided to ever make this marriage work between you two?"

"Well, we haven't spoken about it." I finally spoke up in a hushed tone but loud enough so she could hear it. She raised an eyebrow and looked between us. I felt something was coming, and I might not like it. I breathed out and in heavily. I was nervous, of course. Who wouldn't be? You're divorce is in someone else's hands. I fiddled with the hem of my dress shirt again. "I wouldn't know what Derek would think."

"What do you think, Stiles? Would you want this marriage to work?" She asked me and I gulped. I had to tell the turth, I knew it. "Tell the turth, Genim."

"It's Stiles, and Maybe, I would want it to work but I don't really know." I tried to laugh it off. I feel like I was going to get my throat ripped out later. I felt like someone was staring at me and I knew who it was. Derek, the one who will be tearing my throat out later. That's for sure. "I mean, um, I would like to but Derek probably doesn't so it's a lost cause."

"No it isn't, Genim." I mentally groaned. Does she really have to use my first name? I hate that name. I started to tap my foot on the ground. It isn't? What does that mean? The judge smiled from her chair in the podium and leaned forward to rest her forearms on the desk. "Derek Hale and Genim Stilinski, on behaf of this court you two must stay married and try to make this marriage work. In five or foour months time, I expect to see you in this courtroom and tell me if it worked out or not. I also expect you to spend sometime together, and get to now each other. This court is dismissed."

* * *

**Hello! I really hope you like this chapter, I know I do. Stiles and Derek are still married! What A shocker ops lol**

**anyways, please review.**

**I won't be posting a chapter for about two to three days sorry o:**

**- xox marlie**


End file.
